


Where You Gonna Go

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [109]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Family, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s there for his daughter when she needs him most.One-shot based on the song Where You Gonna Go by Gregory Alan Isakov
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	Where You Gonna Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

**Before you read this, I want to know if anyone would like to see me attempt writing a birth vlog? LOL Idk but I read a few one-shots written as a birth vlog and I think it will be so so SO cute for Steve and Billy to like do one I guess? I don't know, just let me know.**

The day she told Billy and Steve she was pregnant was the best and worst day of their life. 

Steve felt like he had failed as a parent. He felt like everything he taught his daughter to do and not to do went to waste. He felt like people thought wrong of him and his parenting skills. She had her parents sitting on the couch getting ready to share her news. Honestly, it hurt hearing their sixteen year old daughter tell them she was pregnant. Steve just sat there while Billy began to yell at her. Not out of anger but disappointment. He couldn't stop his husband. Everything Billy was saying was true. She was too young. She was confused. What was Steve gonna say?

Though, Steve never encouraged her to get an abortion or go through adoption, he was glad she was keeping the baby. The asshole who knocked her up moved away because his parents made him. He wanted to stay and be there for her and the baby but his parents weren't too fond of Steve or Billy so they took him away. Steve’s glad his daughter made the choice to be responsible enough to care for such a thing, like a baby. A baby who will need all the love their mother has to offer.

Steve could remember when he had Dillon. She was the sunshine to any cloudy day. Her smile always made his day and her eyes, just like her Billy’s. Those eyes made Steve fall deeply in love with her. He never knew what it felt like to love someone as much as he loves Dillon. He and Billy weren't really prepared to welcome a baby either but they were old enough and knew how to care for something.

Since it was their anniversary, Dillon had urged them to go away for the week. Even though she was a few weeks away from her due date, she insisted she’d be fine with her best friend if they went. Steve wasn’t so sure about the idea, Billy however, was one hundred percent on board and had their bags packed that night for them to leave the following day. 

So, the married couple made the trip up to Napa Sunday morning to celebrate their fifteenth wedding anniversary while Dillon stayed at the house with her best friend, Bailey. Steve and Billy trusted the girls enough to have them stay at the house for the week, plus Dillon was already pregnant so what else could happen. 

Now, with their trip coming to an end, Steve and Billy decided to have one more romantic dinner in one of the vineyards before they had to return to LA. As the two were “getting ready” for their evening, Steve’s phone started to ring. 

Billy was in the middle of leaving love bites on Steve’s neck when they heard his phone ring from the other room.   
  
“Babe.” Steve gasps and Billy attacks his lips with a heated kiss. Steve moans into his husband’s mouth and his phone finally stops ringing then starts up again. “Billy, stop….It….” 

“Never.” Billy pants, going in for another wet kiss only for Steve to pull away from him. 

“It could be Dillon.” Steve says and leaves the steamy bathroom to go see who was calling him. 

Once he reached his phone, he was surprised to see he was getting a call from Bailey.

“Hmm, Bailey’s calling.” Steve accepts the call and puts it on speaker. "Hello?" 

"Steve! Dillon's water broke!” Bailey was frantic and Steve’s heart leapt to the back of his throat. “I'm taking her to the hospital right now! Is there any way you can get a fight back to LA tonight?" She asks. 

Steve looked up and his husband was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel loosely hanging off his hips. "Uh, Billy and I are on our way! Please stay with her." He tells her, feeling every nerve in his body start to flare.

"Of course! Please get here soon." She was scared and before she hung up, Steve heard his baby crying out in pain in the background.

"Billy! We have to go!” Steve urges and rushes around their Airbnb to gather their things. 

“What? Why?” Billy asks, clearly pissed that their night got cut short. 

“Because Dillon’s water broke and we need to get back to LA!” 

"WHAT!?" He asked with wide eyes. 

"We need to go now!" Steve threw clothes at his husband, without missing a beat. 

They both hurried to get all their shit packed, just shoving it in their suitcases, making sure they didn’t leave anything behind. Billy called them a cab and left ten minutes later, both out of breath, feeling like they just raced in a marathon. 

When they arrive at the airport, it takes them two hours to buy tickets, go through security, run to their gate, and finally be seated on the plane.

Steve couldn't stop bouncing his leg. He was so nervous and wanted to just hop off the plane and use lightning speed to get to his baby and be with her.

The plane ride was only an hour but it felt like several hours. Both Steve and Billy hurried getting their bags before running out and getting another cab to the hospital.

They both made it just in time and ran out of the car. Steve asked for his daughter’s room and the nurse sent them right up. She told him Dillon was close to delivering and that they needed to get there soon.

They took the elevator up and found the maternity floor. They found the room and could hear the faint moans and groans of their daughter coming from inside. 

"Please I want my mom! Get my mom! I need him with me!" Dillon cries. 

It broke Steve’s heart to hear her in such pain. He turned to face his husband and saw he was smiling. "Go do what you do best." Billy says then plants a kiss onto his lips. 

Steve kissed him back then lightly knocked on the door before entering. He saw Dillon struggling on the bed and Bailey looking a scared mess. She saw Steve and knew it was okay but Dillon hadn’t seen him yet.

He walked over to her bed and she gasped when saw him."Mommy! You're here!" She cried. She's only ever called Steve mommy when she was a little girl or scared and he knew now she was scared.

Steve moved the sweaty hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm here baby. You're gonna do fine. I'm gonna be with you through every step.” He says, gently cupping her face in his hand.

"Dillon, you're ready to push!" Her doctor says.

Steve took her hand in his and let her squeeze it.

She pushed more and more every time getting closer to meeting the baby.

"Push Dillon!” 

Dillon screamed out in pain and her doctor had announced that the head was out.

"You're almost done baby. Just a few more moments of pain for a lifetime a joy." Steve encourages, rubbing her back as she pushes.

"Mommy make it stop. Please stop. My back is killing me." She whines

"I know baby. I know but you're so close. Just take your last bit of energy and put it all into pushing your baby out." He tells her.

"One more push!" 

Dillon gave it her all and pushed hard, almost breaking Steve’s hand. With that, she collapsed against the bed and they heard the shrill cries of a baby.

"Oh honey. You did it! You did it babe! It's a girl!" Steve smiled, tears welling in his eyes as they placed the baby onto Dillon's chest. He wiped them away and smiled down at his daughter.

"Mommy, she's perfect." Dillon cries, gently cleaning off her baby.

She looked just like Dillon. She was so cute. Steve quickly snapped a picture of her laying on top of Dillon to have it for later. He was so happy he made it there to share that moment with Dillon.

"You did so good, baby." He says and kisses her head, taking it all in.

While they were cleaning Dillon up, Steve watched them carry the baby to get weighed and measured and he took another picture quickly before going out to find Billy.

When Steve opened the door, Billy was sitting there biting his nails furiously. He looked up at him and stood up fast. "Well?" 

"It's a girl." Steve smiled as he hugged him tightly and kissed him again. "Oh Billy, you have to see her." He held out his phone for his husband to look at their new granddaughter.

Steve saw the smile grow on Billy’s face and tears flowed down his cheeks/ 

"Can we go see her?" He asks. 

"Hang on let me make sure everything is all set." Steve went peeking in the room to make sure Dillon was decent. "Ok, let's go." He took Billy’s hand and led him into their daughter’s room.

“Wait,” Steve stops, looking back around for Bailey. 

“She went home.” Billy tells him and Steve nods before they proceed to go into the room.

Billy followed behind his husband as they walked into the room. Seeing Dillon sitting up in bed holding her baby was like seeing Steve holding Dillon when he had her sixteen years ago.

When Dillon saw Billy, face lit up.

He smiled at her and walked over to the bed. "Hi peanut." He softly says, kissing her head while putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Daddy, I want you to meet your grand-daughter, Ella Noel." She says, slowly handing Billy the baby.

Steve was looking over his shoulder as Billy held their grandchild.

"Hi Ella." Billy whispered, getting his granddaughter’s attention. "You look just like your mommy. You're so cute. I'm blessed to be your grandpa." He tells her, placing a finger on her face, brushing it along her chubby cheek.

He handed her back to Dillon as he and Steve were holding each other's waist, smiling at the sight of their child now with her own.


End file.
